Más lluvia
by Aetit
Summary: -El pobre Draco todavía no se ha dado cuenta de que lo único más terco que una serpiente asustada  es un león enamorado.- Mi fic Lluvia siguiendo Harry's POV. SLASH  drarry R
1. SOMEDAY I'LL BE SATURDAY NIGHT

N/A: Este fic estaría situado en la misma época que mi fic "Lluvia", de hecho, es la misma historia solo que desde el punto de vista de Harry. Algunos capítulos narraran las mismas escenas que "Lluvia" mientras que otros serán momentos ajenos a lo que Draco vivió. Espero que les guste. Muchas gracias. R&R

_Disclaimer: El universo y sus personajes son obra de la maravillosa JK Rowling, yo solo los utilizó para pasar un buen rato sin ánimo de lucro, por supuesto. Y la música que ha servido de inspiración tampoco es mía, sino de sus respectivos compositores/autores/cantantes._

**-I'M ONLY SIXTEEN I FEEL A HUNDRED YEAR OLD-**

Hoy es mi cumpleaños. Mi primer cumpleaños desde su muerte. A veces me parece que ha pasado una eternidad y otras que no han transcurrido ni cinco minutos. Pero la realidad es que ya ha pasado un mes. Más de un mes. Y acabo de cumplir 16 y no está aquí para verlo. Ni para felicitarme, ni para enviarme una tarta, ni para nada.

Por primera vez me alegro de no compartir habitación con Ron, así no tengo que quedarme en la cama sin poder dormir y sin hacer ruido para no molestarlo. La única vez que decidí dar un paseo compartiendo habitación con él, se despertó en mitad de la noche y empezó a gritar al no verme en la cama de al lado. Ahora no tengo ese problema, así que me levanto y decido dar un paseo por la Madriguera. Me encantaría salir al exterior pero sé que solo conseguiré que se enfaden conmigo, y eso es algo que no me interesa. Aunque tengo que admitir que todos se han portado estupendamente, absolutamente todos. Ni una sola mirada de reproche por lo ocurrido en el ministerio, ni un solo regaño. Me han dejado espacio para que sane mis heridas, bueno, algunos como la señora Weasley, a su asfixiante manera.

Mientras paseo por ella durante la noche, recuerdo nuevamente lo mucho que me encanta la Madriguera, siempre desastrosa y caótica, transmitiendo la sensación de ser un hogar. Especialmente de noche, de día está demasiado llena de gente para mi gusto. Voy a la cocina y me preparo un chocolate caliente, como hacía tía Petunia con Dudley cuando tenía pesadillas. Nunca he comprobado si en verdad ayuda a dormir y ahora es tan buen momento para hacerlo como otro cualquiera.

-A estas horas deberías estar durmiendo.

-Profesor Lupin, ¿Qué hace usted aquí?

-Por décimo octava vez, Harry. Llámame Remus. Y tutéame, por favor. Me haces sentir aún más viejo.

-Lo siento, Remus. Pero debes saber que una parte de mi te seguirá viendo cómo el mejor profesor de DCAO que jamás haya tenido.

Veo un amago de sonrisa en los labios del licántropo, casi como si pensara que se lo digo por compromiso. Meneo la cabeza al pensar que ese condenado hombre nunca entenderá lo mucho que ha significado su presencia para mí.

-Es tarde, deberías estar durmiendo.-me dice volviendo al tema original.

-No podía dormir y decidí dar un paseo y tomar algo digo mientras inclino hacia él la taza medio vacía.

-Le echas de menos, verdad.

-Igual que tú.

No es necesario decir nada más. Ambos compartimos la soledad de haber perdido a un ser querido. Yo a mi padrino, mi única familia y él, a su mejor amigo, a su último amigo. Pero en el fondo todavía quedan esperanzas.

-Podría ser peor.

-Siempre puede ser peor, Harry. Eso lo aprendes con el tiempo.-dice con tono irónico.

-No, lo digo en serio. Al menos nos tenemos el uno al otro, ¿no?

La mirada que me dirige me traspasa de una manera apabullante, pero de una forma buena. Porque me mira con una expresión de cariño que me sobrecoge por su intensidad.

-Sí, Harry. Siempre me tendrás para lo que necesites, espero que lo sepas. Pase lo que pase.

Y sonrío, como un idiota. Pero él también sonríe de la misma forma, así que me siento mucho mejor.

-Nunca te agradecí que me detuvieras en el Departamento de Misterios.

-No tienes que agradecerme nada, Harry. Aunque técnicamente no seas nada mío, te quiero como si fueras un hijo. Nunca lo olvides.

Y lo abrazo. Por primera vez en mi vida. Y noto como él se queda impactado al principio, para luego devolverme el abrazo con mucha fuerza. Y pienso durante un instante que no será un cumpleaños tan horrible. No estoy solo, tengo amigos maravillosos y un hombre que cuidará de mí hasta las últimas consecuencias. Podría ser un gran cumpleaños, de hecho. Como si me leyera el pensamiento, le oigo decir suavemente:

-Feliz cumpleaños, Harry.

_N/A: la canción es SOMEDAY I'LL BE SATURDAY NIGHT de Jon Bon Jovi_


	2. I'M NOT OK I PROMISE

Disclaimer: _El universo y sus personajes son obra de la maravillosa JK Rowling, yo solo los utilizó para pasar un buen rato sin ánimo de lucro, por supuesto. Y la música que ha servido de inspiración tampoco es mía, sino de sus respectivos compositores/autores/cantantes._

**I'M NOT OK!**

Este principio de curso no podría haberme venido peor. Estar inmerso en la rutina del colegio es exactamente lo menos que me hace falta para tratar de olvidar lo ocurrido el pasado junio. Especialmente desde la muerte de Sirius y la revelación de que yo soy el elegido que acabará para siempre con Voldemort o perderá la vida en el intento.

Pero es mejor si no pienso en ello, ahora estoy en Hogwarts. Y debo aprovechar este tiempo para intentar encaminar nuevamente mi vida. Al fin y al cabo, es mía. Y de nadie más. Ni de Dumbledore, ni de la Orden. Mía.

Sin embargo, no todo es como solía ser en el castillo. Es lógico, después de que todo el mundo descubriera que yo tenía razón y que el ministerio estuvo un año entero desacreditándome en lugar de luchar contra Voldemort. Sin embargo tengo una sensación rara, como si todo fuera a empeorar mucho más.

En el fondo me alegro de haber abandonado la Madriguera. Adoro esa casa, pero el último mes que pasé allí no fue precisamente placentero. Sin Remus transmitiéndome calma y con la Sra. Weasley empeñada en atiborrarme de comida aunque yo no tuviera apetito, empeñada en que riera aunque no tuviera ganas. Además en Hogwarts, Ron y Hermione tienen más gente con la que distraerse, por lo que ya no están tan pendientes de mí como durante las vacaciones. Eso me alegra pues así se ahorran preocupaciones y yo no tengo que ponerme mi máscara de "todo va mejor, gracias" o de "ya lo voy superando". En el fondo sé que no estoy bien, que no puedo seguir así. Los atisbos de optimismo que tuve durante las vacaciones se han esfumado por completo, de forma casi aterradora.

Lo malo es que a mi alrededor no veo gente dispuesta a ayudarme, veo gente que necesita ver a su héroe fuerte. Y eso es lo que hago. Ponerme mi máscara para que no sufran, para que el único que se parta en dos sea yo y no el mundo mágico al completo.

Miro hacia la mesa de Slytherin y veo a Malfoy. Un Malfoy mucho más apagado de lo normal, con una expresión de tristeza sobrecogedora. Y no sé exactamente porque, pero pienso que soy el único que puede verlo. El resto de la gente se queda en la mera apariencia.

No puedo evitar pensar que en el fondo no somos tan distintos, quitando la diferencia de bandos, claro. Ambos suplicamos en silencio a un mundo que nos ignora y ambos sabemos que nadie va a aparecer de la nada para salvarnos.

_N/A: La canción es __I'm not__ OK __(I promise)__ de My Chemical Romance. _


	3. WELCOME TO MY LIFE

_Disclaimer: El universo y sus personajes son obra de la maravillosa JK Rowling, yo solo los utilizó para pasar un buen rato sin ánimo de lucro, por supuesto. Y la música que ha servido de inspiración tampoco es mía, sino de sus respectivos compositores/autores/cantantes._

**-WITH THE BIG FAKE SMILES AND STUPID LIES,****WHILE DEEP INSIDE YOU´RE BLEEDING?-**

-Buenas tardes, Potter.

-Creía que ya habíamos dejado atrás la fase de los apellidos, _Draco_.

-Demasiados años de práctica para cambiarlo en una sola tarde, ¿no crees?

Espero que esa frase solo se refiera al uso de nuestros apellidos y no al inicio de otra ronda de peleas absurdas. Ayer demostramos que podíamos estar relativamente el uno junto al otro sin matarnos, me gustaría saber hasta cuanto podría durar esto. Así que decido averiguar a qué se refiere.

-Sin embargo, no me has atacado cuando me he sentado al lado tuyo, Draco.

-Te lo dije ayer, yo tampoco tengo ganas de pelear.

-Me alegro de que no hayas cambiado de opinión.

-Yo también.

Nos quedamos en silencio, en un silencio extrañamente cómodo, a decir verdad. Con Ron y Hermione nunca estoy así, simplemente tirados en el césped sin hacer ni decir nada. Ron siempre estalla con alguna tontería y Hermione con algún dato académico. Ninguno de los dos soporta el silencio. Pero aquí con Draco, no sé, estoy a gusto. Es una sensación reconfortante, levanto la cabeza y veo como me observa en silencio. Le sonrío y me devuelve el gesto.

-Hoy has venido un poco más tarde.-dice casi como si estuviera avergonzado de ese pensamiento.

-Lo sé. Me he tenido que desviar para evitar que Romilda Vane me acorralara en un pasillo.

Y le oigo reírse, seguramente piensa que estoy exagerando. Pero no lo estoy. Preferiría encontrarme con un mortifago que con cualquier fan histérica. Lo cual es muy gracioso, porque eso es precisamente lo que estoy haciendo. Y sé que es algo irresponsable. Pero no puedo evitarlo. Draco no parece ser el mortifago estándar. Y por ahora es la única persona que no me trata con lástima manifiesta ni me idolatra por todo lo que me ha pasado. El único que me trata con normalidad, que escucha lo que quiero decir y que respeta mis opiniones. Lo cual es un gran cambio.

-Es cierto, desconoces como se pueden poner.

-Vaya… cualquiera diría que tener un ejército de fans idolatrándote es algo tan terrible.

-Claro… como tú no eres el que las tiene que aguantar…

Y sigue riéndose. Pero si hay algo que me parece distinguir es que no se ríe de mí. No. Se ríe de la situación y no puedo evitar reírme yo también.

Otra diferencia que encuentro si lo comparo con Ron y Hermione. Ellos nunca ríen cuando yo nombro a mis fans histéricas. Simplemente se limitan o a cambiar de tema o a darme una charla sobre cómo debo tratarlas mejor y hacerles entender que yo no soy su héroe sino un compañero de clase más. Con Draco todo es más fácil. Y eso está bien, más que bien. Eso es perfecto.

-¿O me dirás que a ti te gusta tener que aguantar a las tuyas? Que sé que las tienes.

-Mi padre está en Azkaban, te aseguro que eso no es algo que atraiga a la gente.

-Por favor, Malfoy. Probablemente les atraiga más tu puntito malo slytheriano que mi bondad gryfindoriesca.

Y él ríe otra vez. Y suena tan bien ese sonido. Durante seis años viví desconociendo lo maravillosa que es la risa de Draco Malfoy. Y eso es algo que ahora lamento. Quizás si… Bloqueo ese pensamiento en el acto. No hay quizás que valgan ahora. Lo hecho está hecho. Solo importa el futuro.

-El chico malo siempre atrae a las chicas pero estas se van con el buenazo.

-¿En la vida real también? Parece algo más propio de las novelas románticas que devoran algunas de nuestras compañeras de clase.

-¿Qué crees?

-Que en la vida real el malo atrae más que el bueno. ¿Quién querría a alguien tan tan bueno que lo daría todo por los demás?

-¿Quién querría a alguien tan tan malo que sería capaz de hacer cualquier cosa para salvar su pellejo aunque odie lo que tiene que hacer?

La pregunta queda en el aire porque ninguno de los dos tenemos el valor de contestarla. Lo único que logro sacar de su frase es que él no quiere hacer lo que tiene que hacer. Y eso en el fondo me alegra. Quizás Draco no sea tan malo, quizás solo está asustado. Quizás pueda salvarle a él ya que no puedo salvarme a mí.

_N/A. La canción es WELCOME TO MY LIFE de Simple Plan._


	4. BEFORE THE STORM

Disclaimer: _El universo y sus personajes son obra de la maravillosa JK Rowling, yo solo los utilizó para pasar un buen rato sin ánimo de lucro, por supuesto. Y la música que ha servido de inspiración tampoco es mía, sino de sus respectivos compositores/autores/cantantes._

**-I'M STANDING HERE BUT YOU DON'T SEE ME -**

Draco tiene novio. Estoy seguro, completamente seguro de hecho. Basta con ver cómo le mira. Como sonríe cuando él le habla. Y aunque sé que eso es lo mejor para Draco, no puedo evitar estar celoso del maldito Blaise. Después de todo, él ha sido su mejor amigo todos estos años y yo… solo Harry Potter. Él chico al que siempre ha odiado, él que ha hecho de su vida un infierno. Es una locura que me haya colgado de Malfoy precisamente ahora. Podíamos haber mantenido una gran amistad, nos entendemos, nos ayudamos. Pero no. Yo tenía que aspirar a algo más, tenía que fastidiarlo todo cuando las cosas empezaban a ir un poco mejor. Bueno, ya me encargaré yo de que Draco jamás lo sepa, no quiero perderle.

Casi como si el destino se estuviera burlando de mí, Draco le pasa la mano por detrás de los hombros y Blaise da un largo suspiro. No puedo dejar de maldecir a ese imbécil. Si Draco me tocara de esa forma, yo no estaría suspirando. O al menos, no de tristeza.

Me aguanto como puedo las ganas de dar un puñetazo en la mesa, montar un espectáculo no me vendría nada bien. Centro mi ira en mi vaso de zumo de calabaza, que de repente empieza a burbujear. Lo que atrae la atención de la gente sentada junto a mí. Pero les ignoro, no me interesa en lo más mínimo lo que puedan decir ahora.

Vuelvo a mirar a su mesa pero obviamente Draco no me mira. Solo tiene ojos para Zabini, al que le palmea la espalda cómo dándole animos. Y Zabini le sonríe y se gira hacia Parkinson… y la besa. La besa. Y Malfoy esboza una sonrisa tan deslumbrante que solo podría equipararse a la que yo luciré el día en que Hermione y Ron abran los ojos de una vez. _Si es que sigo vivo para ese entonces, claro._

Y me siento el tío más gilipollas del universo. Pero a la vez estoy tan feliz, tan tan feliz que siento que podría explotar de júbilo en cualquier momento. Soy imbécil, cierto… pero un imbécil feliz.

Sigo con la mirada a Draco mientras sale del Gran Comedor. Y tengo una corazonada. Así que sin preocuparme mucho de Ron y Hermione abandono yo también la cena. Cuando estoy en un lugar seguro, abro el mapa y veo cómo se dirige hacia los jardines. Y el día se convierte en el más hermoso en mucho tiempo.

_N/A. La canción es BEFORE THE STORM de Jonas Brothers y Miley Cyrus._


	5. I'D DO ANYTHING FOR LOVE

Disclaimer: _El universo y sus personajes son obra de la maravillosa JK Rowling, yo solo los utilizó para pasar un buen rato sin ánimo de lucro, por supuesto. Y la música que ha servido de inspiración tampoco es mía, sino de sus respectivos compositores/autores/cantantes._

**-But I will never forget the way you feel right now, no way.-**

-Voy a ir a la fiesta de Halloween de Slughorn. Creo que voy a invitar a Ginny Weasley.

-Vaya… no me lo esperaba.

Sin embargo, suena a mentira. Suena a mentira mala… a mentira que no debería esconder la verdad que sospecho que esconde. Que sé que esconde.

-Ya..

-Te pensaba más inteligente, Potter, pero es obvio que me equivocaba.- Draco está intentado controlar su ira pero es obvio que no lo consigue en lo más mínimo. Está a punto de estallar y yo no sé si seré capaz de contener la avalancha antes de que nos arrastre a los dos.

-¿Qué?

-Liarte con la tía que lleva toda su puta vida obsesionada contigo. Bueno, contigo no. Si al menos fuera contigo…

-Malfoy, ¿Qué…?-lo único que puedo hacer es rogar que no continúe, que se calle. NO quiero oír lo que quiere decirme, porque es verdad. Una verdad aterradora y dolorosa a partes iguales.

-Cállate… y déjame terminar. La maldita está obsesionada con su héroe, con el Elegido… y tú te mereces más que eso. Mucho más, te mereces a alguien que te ame a ti. Y que te ame de verdad. Si te atreves Pregúntate y pregúntale a ella en que se fijó cuando te conoció: si en tus ojazos, en tu sonrisa tímida, en lo pequeño que parecías bajo esa ropa enorme y fea… No, Potter… me apuesto cualquier cosa a que en lo primero que se fijo fue en tu maldita cicatriz.

Me quedo helado, no es propio de Draco dar esta clase de espectáculos. Él suele ser el frío, el que no reacciona ante nada. Pero ahora ha estallado y parece que quiere soltar cualquier cosa que esté en su mente. Y aunque no quiero, recuerdo al niño de once años que me hablaba desde el escabel contiguo en la tienda de Madame Malkin, al niño que me miraba a los ojos y no a la cicatriz, y lo comparo con la Ginny Weasley de 10 años que pedía a su madre que la dejara subir al tren para ver a Harry Potter.

-Venga dímelo, dime que lo primero que mira cada vez que os encontráis son tus ojos y no tu cicatriz. No puedes ¿verdad? Es patético

Y tanto que es patético. Porque a pesar de haber sido una molestia constante, Draco ha sido el único que no idolatraba ciegamente a Harry Potter, el único que miraba al chico de detrás de la cicatriz.

-¡MALFOY!

El grito se me escapa con más fuerza de la deseada, sin embargo no suena como un grito de furia, yo más bien lo catalogaría como una súplica. Una súplica desesperada. No soy capaz de levantar la mirada del suelo ni de contener el suspiro de desesperación que se me escapa.

- Por si te interesa voy con ella para evitar la avalancha de regalos de todas las niñas de este maldito castillo esperando que las lleve a ellas al baile. No te imaginas lo peligrosas que pueden llegar a ser. Algunas incluso usan pociones ilegales o filtros de amor para lograrlo.

-Lo… lo siento. Pensé…

-Nunca saldría con alguien que se autoproclamara miembro de mi club de fans.

-¿No hay ninguna a la que quieras llevar?

-Soy gay, Draco.-no sé porque lo digo, es estúpido. Pero supongo que es lo que siempre seré, un gryffindor absurdo obsesionado con un slytherin perfecto.

-¿Te molesta? –casi preferiría que me dijera que sí, que soy un cerdo y que me debería morir de algo doloroso.

-Para nada. Sólo me ha sorprendido lo abiertamente que lo admites. A mí me costó horrores decírselo a alguien.

Ahora sí que la he fastidiado, y bien fastidiada. NO suelo fiarme de mi intuición porque suele ir mal encaminada en los temas del corazón. Pero casi podría jurar que le gusto a Draco. Y no puede haber nada más peligroso para él que eso. Genial, estamos en una situación desastrosa de la que no podremos salir fácilmente, para variar.

-¿Y cómo reaccionó tu familia?-alejo el tema de mí, intentando conducirlo por terrenos más seguros. Pero no sé por cuánto tiempo funcionara.

-Mis padres nunca lo aceptaron. Para ellos lo más importante es que la sangre perdure y yo no estoy dispuesto a traicionar mis principios por ellos ¿Y los muggles?

-Hay más tolerancia que en este mundo, a decir verdad. Pero… el caso es que mis tíos lo consideraban una más de mis múltiples abominaciones. Y trataron de sacarlo de mí.

Afortunadamente no pregunta, pero parece contrariado. Casi como si le molestara profundamente lo uqe me hicieron mis tíos.

Y cuando levnato la cabeza veo que todo está empapado. Está lloviendo, y yo no me había dado ni cuenta. Aparentemente Draco tampoco. Y justo cuando me dispongo a comentar algo al respecto, Draco hace la única pregunta que no quiero contestar.

-¿y no hay nadie en el colegio que te guste?-

-No.-pero la mentira es tan evidente que no se la cree y yo no soy capaz de sostenerle la mirada y vuelvo a mirar al suelo.

-¿Seguro? No pareces demasiado convencido…

-No preguntes si no estás preparado para oír las posibles respuestas.-digo con una sonrisa amarga, mientras contengo las ganas de maldecir al destino, a VOldemort y a todos aquellos que me impiden ser una persona normal.

-¿Qué se supone que significa eso?

-Nada Malfoy, nada.

Aunque me gustaría decir que mi voz suena potente y segura al decir esas palabras, estoy plenamente convencido de que lo único que Draco ha captado en ellas es derrota y desesperación. Aunque cambia el tema de conversación, esta se ha vuelto tan forzada que no tiene sentido que la continuemos. Le digo que me voy a preparar para la fiesta y me pongo en pie.

-¿Por qué no puedes quererme?-dice mientras me alejo. Y noto como si se me clavara un cuchillo en el alma ante el dolor que emana de sus palabras. Y se me empiezan a escapar unas lágrimas que se mezclan con el agua de lluvia que cae en mí.

Respondo, aunque no sé si será capaz de entenderlo, aunque no sé si querrá entenderlo. Necesito darle una respuesta. Lo necesito.

-No podrás echar de menos algo que nunca has tenido.

_N/A: La canción es I WOULD DO ANYTHING FOR LOVE de Meat Love. Temazo_


	6. AMAZING

Disclaimer: _El universo y sus personajes son obra de la maravillosa JK Rowling, yo solo los utilizó para pasar un buen rato sin ánimo de lucro, por supuesto. Y la música que ha servido de inspiración tampoco es mía, sino de sus respectivos compositores/autores/cantantes._

**-No one can save me… no one can save like you do.-**

-¿A dónde vamos?-pregunta Draco de repente. Y tengo la urgente necesidad de besarlo y hacer que se calle y deje de hacer preguntas difíciles de responder.

-No lo sé.

-¿Qué coño estamos haciendo?- la pregunta me atraviesa como un cuchillo. Es una gran pregunta, de hecho. ¿Qué coño creo que estoy haciendo? No lo sé. Quizás él si lo sepa.

-¿Y tú, Draco? ¿Qué quieres que hagamos?

Se detiene al instante. Y me mira fijamente durante un rato sin decir ni una sola palabra ni mover un solo músculo. Casi parecería que alguien le ha petrificado. Y de repente, vuelve a moverse y justo en ese instante empieza a llover con muchísima intensidad. Y Draco empieza a mirar alrededor con los ojos muy abiertos.

Y sé que es lo que está pensando porque es exactamente lo mismo en lo que estoy pensando yo. Me acuerdo de su expresión de tristeza cuando me fui dejándolo debajo del árbol. Nunca me había sentido tan mal como ese día, una cosa es lidiar con un corazón roto, con la ausencia de un ser querido o con el abandono de tu familia, pero otra muy distitna es saber que soy el culpable del sufrimiento de una de las personas que más me han ayudado. Saber que aunque sea por poco tiempo, podría hacerle feliz.

"No podrás echar de menos algo que nunca has tenido", lo dije y todavía lo pienso. No quiero morir con la certeza de que Draco vivirá con un corazón roto de por vida, no puedo hacerle eso. Nadie merece vivir extrañando eternamente a otra persona. Pero de nuevo vuelvo a pensar que no soy el héroe que todos piensan. Si lo fuera, esto sería más fácil. Las ganas de besarlo y disculparme y volverlo a besar y disculparme de nuevo para besarlo de nuevo son cada vez más fuertes y mi conciencia cada vez más débil.

Y Draco se me acerca. Muchísimo y cuando me vengo a dar cuenta sus labios se posan en los míos. Y pienso en que la próxima vez que alguien diga que los gryffindors somos la casa de los valientes les diré que es mentira, que no hay nada más valiente que un slytherin dispuesto a obtener lo que quiere. Y dejo de pensar cuando esos labios se mueven con infinita suavidad y yo, más débil que nunca, no hago otra cosa más que devolverle el beso y apretar mis manos contra su cuerpo. Ya que estoy cometiendo un error, lo haré bien. Que valga la pena, que cuando piense en esto mañana solo pueda recordar lo perfecto que fue.

Perfecto, con lluvia y todo. Con una lluvia fría que nos empapa pero que parece un manto protector más que otra cosa. Es extraño, como Draco hace que las cosas más cotidianas sean especiales. Los jardines y la lluvia. Un beso.

Esto no se puede comparar de ningún modo a lo que sentí con Cho. Aquello estaba fuera de lugar, no era esto. Con ella jamás sentí ni una milésima parte de lo que siento con Draco, no había sensación de que me explotaría el corazón a las primeras de cambio ni ganas locas de arrastrarla hacia un árbol y besarla hasta que el mundo dejase de girar. Eso solo me lo hace sentir Draco. Es irónico que tenga que ser un mortifago el que haga sentir vivo a Harry Potter, pero supongo que mi vida siempre ha sido un poco irónica.

Y el beso se prolonga en el tiempo, y las sensaciones en vez de desaparecer solo se agrandan, se hacen más reales casi como si pudiesen tocarse. Seguimos así, besándonos empapados bajo la lluvia de noviembre hasta que ocurre algo que jamás podría haberme siquiera imaginado. Draco sale corriendo. Sin decir adiós ni girarse a mirar atrás. Y me replanteo de nuevo lo de que al final si que somos más valientes los gryffindors. Y no sé si echarme a reír o a llorar. Podría hacer cualquiera de las dos, realmente no me harían parecer mucho más loco de lo que ya parezco. Solo, sin paraguas y en medio de los jardines bajo un enorme chaparrón, viendo huir a Draco Malfoy.

_N/A: La canción es AMAZING de Hedley._


	7. COMO DUELE

Disclaimer: _El universo y sus personajes son obra de la maravillosa JK Rowling, yo solo los utilizó para pasar un buen rato sin ánimo de lucro, por supuesto. Y la música que ha servido de inspiración tampoco es mía, sino de sus respectivos compositores/autores/cantantes._

**-FINGIR QUE TODO ESTÁ PERFECTO MIENTRAS DUELE-**

No puedo aguantarlo más. No puedo seguir persiguiendo a Draco por los pasillos esperando que me haga un poco de caso. No es sano, ni para él ni para mí. Estoy desconcentrado, mis notas están empezando a resentirlo (y las suyas también, debo decir). Esto tiene que terminar ya. Por el bien de los dos.

-Draco… -Le digo con suavidad cuando lo veo por fuera del aula de transformaciones. Pero él antes de girarse hacia mí, mira alrededor como si lo estuvieran persiguiendo y no puedo evitar el arrebato de furia que me domina.

-Bueno, si tanto te avergüenza mi presencia, me alejaré de ti.

-Harry, quisiera…

-¿Qué? Sabes… me parece que no quiero oír lo que tengas que decirme.

-Tú eres el que se ha acercado a hablar conmigo, Potter. No te hagas el interesante ahora.

-Y tú no seas cínico, por favor. Además, si mal no recuerdo eres tú el que lleva dos semanas pasando de mí. Pero me he hartado, sabes. Aunque no te lo creas se aceptar una causa por pérdida.

-¿Qué quieres decir?- Parece genuinamente asustado, debo decir. Pero eso no me ablanda en lo más mínimo. Como todo el mundo piensa, soy un león orgulloso y no pienso dejar que me siga pisoteando.

-Solo que lo que sea que hemos tenido o estamos teniendo, se acabó. Y para siempre. Ya está. No tienes que volver a acercarte a mi nunca más, puedes tragarte tu lástima o lo que sea que te produzca yo.

Eso es todo lo que jamás podré despertar en los demás, lástima. Pobre niño huérfano al que nadie va a querer nunca, como solía decir Dudley. Pobre Harry que siempre será un héroe para los demás, alguien a quien odiar o a quien adorar… pero nunca un igual, nunca alguien a quien amar.

-¿Qué?

-C'est fini, Malfoy

-no…

-No te molestaré más. Pero quiero que tengas presente un detalle… esta vez fui yo el que te tendió la mano y tú el que la rechazaste. Recuérdalo la próxima vez que me lo quieras echar en cara.

Y me voy, me voy antes de que se me salten las lágrimas y lo eche todo a perder. Porque quizás hay cosas que no están destinadas a ocurrir. Pero él me agarra del brazo, antes de que pueda alejarme.

-¡NO ME TOQUES, SERPIENTE!

-Harry…

-¿Qué, Malfoy? Ahora sí que soy Harry…. Y no Potter, ¿no?

Me va a contestar algo que con toda probabilidad no querré oír. Pero no llega a decir nada. Y en unos segundos, entiendo el porqué.

-Harry, joven Malfoy… ¿qué hacéis vosotros aquí?¿No deberíais estar cenando?-dice Horace Slughorn con una sonrisa.-Vaya, vaya… estáis siendo traviesos.

-Solo nos quedamos conversando sobre la poción revitalizante, profesor. Y queríamos preguntarle el número exacto de vueltas en el sentido de las agujas del reloj. Digo de inmediato, recordando la discusión que Malfoy y yo tuvimos hace ya más de un mes en la sala de los Menesteres. Antes de que todo se complicara, claro. Desde el beso, no hemos vuelto a trabajar juntos, no hemos vuelto a hacer nada juntos.

-Cinco y media, aunque en el manual diga que son seis y cuarto.

-Yo tenía razón, al final. Si no les importa, yo me tengo que ir ya a mi sala común.

Y me marcho, dejando la mirada asombrada de Slughorn detrás y a Draco con la palabra en la boca. Me voy porque ahí no se me ha perdido nada, porque pienso mantener el poco de dignidad que me queda. Porque no hay nada más que hacer ni que decir.

_N/A: La canción es COMO DUELE de Ricardo Arjona._


	8. TALLULAH

Disclaimer: _El universo y sus personajes son obra de la maravillosa JK Rowling, yo solo los utilizó para pasar un buen rato sin ánimo de lucro, por supuesto. Y la música que ha servido de inspiración tampoco es mía, sino de sus respectivos compositores/autores/cantantes._

**-I'LL ALWAYS LOVE YOU… NO MATTER WHAT YOU DO-**

Siguen ocurriendo ataques y los miembros de la Orden están empeñados en que Draco tiene algo que ver con ello. En parte, que eso fuera cierto sería un alivio para ellos. Echarle la culpa al hijo del mortifago, al Slytherin, al malo. He tardado tiempo en comprenderlo, sí. Pero ahora entiendo que lo que hacemos al acusarles sin pruebas solo por el hecho de ser serpientes es casi tan malo como lo que hacen ellos con los hijos de muggles y mestizos. Y no pienso dejar que Draco caiga victima de los prejuicios que yo mismo he contribuido a formar durante toda mi vida, así que me acerco a la puerta del despacho de Dumbledore y, tras tocar, entro.

-Profesor.

Todos me miran con sorpresa, supuestamente yo no debería estar ahí. Pero me da igual.

-Harry, ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Quería hablar con usted, profesor. En privado, si no le importa.

-Claro, Harry. Pero ahora estoy un poco ocupado… ¿te importa venir a la hora de la cena?

-Vale.

Bueno, lo cierto es que ya no me puedo echar atrás. De ninguna de las maneras. Entro en el despacho para encontrarme al profesor Dumbledore con McGonagall y Snape.

-Nosotros nos vamos ya, hablad tranquilos-dice la jefa de Gryffindor mirándome muy seria.

-No es necesario, profesora. Lo que vengo a decir es algo que debéis oír ustedes también.

-¿Estás bien, Harry?

-Eso ahora no importa.

-Claro que importa, Potter.-salta McGonagall con su extraño instinto maternal.

-Lo que importa es que ustedes están a punto de acusar a alguien inocente de los ataques.

-¿Cómo…?-exclama

-Draco Malfoy no es el causante de los ataques, profesor.

- Eso no puedes saberlo.-interrumpe McGonagall.

-Créame, lo sé.

Estoy montando un espectáculo pero mi dignidad importa muy poco cuando hablamos de la vida de Draco. A pesar de todo, aunque él no me quiera y yo haya sido solo un juguete en sus manos, sé que es inocente. Y si le acusan oficialmente de los ataques será expulsado y eso lo dejará a merced de Voldemort. Y eso es algo que no pienso permitir bajo ningún concepto. Prefiero mil veces ponerme en evidencia delante de la Orden, que poner en juego a Draco. Le quiero demasiado para eso.

-Harry…

-Sé que parece una locura, y que me estoy metiendo en asuntos que no me corresponden…

-Como siempre.

-Pero lo sé. Draco es inocente.-continuo ignorando a Snape, quien sorprendentemente no dice nada más. Después de todo no es tan raro. Ambos estamos en la misma causa, salvar a Draco.

Y de repente tengo una epifanía. Una aterradora, debo decir. Quiero a Draco, cierto. Pero no es menos cierto que eso no tiene nada que ver con que se inocente o no. Estoy enamorado de un mortifago. Si Draco empezara ahora mismo a matar gente y a torturar inocentes, una parte de mí le odiaría pero eso no haría desaparecer el detalle que otra gran parte no haría ni diría nada. Le quiero demasiado para eso. Le quiero tanto que la supuesta marca tenebrosa que brilla en su brazo no significa nada. Es Draco y yo le quiero. Mortifago y todo. Inocente o culpable. Haga lo que haga, siempre será así.

Y me siento vulnerable. Muy vulnerable. Porque estoy a merced de un mortifago. Si la libertad y la vida de todo el mundo mágico me fuera ofrecido a cambio de Draco, no la aceptaría. Porque para mí no habría vida ni libertad sin él. Cualquier sacrificio sería insuficiente para que estuviéramos juntos. Sería capaz de hacer cualquier cosa por él. Y sí, soy vulnerable por ello pero no dejaré que mi orgullo se interponga en su camino.

-Harry…

-NO le expulse, profesor. Se lo pido por favor.

Dumbledore asiente sin decir nada, pero me parece detectar un aire de triste melancolía en su expresión. Quizás sí que es verdad que me estoy volviendo loco.

_N/A: La canción es TALLULAH de Sonata arctica_


	9. CON TU AMOR ES SUFICIENTE

Disclaimer: _El universo y sus personajes son obra de la maravillosa JK Rowling, yo solo los utilizó para pasar un buen rato sin ánimo de lucro, por supuesto. Y la música que ha servido de inspiración tampoco es mía, sino de sus respectivos compositores/autores/cantantes._

**-ME SIENTO PULGARCITO, RECIEN SALIDO DEL CUENTO… PEQUEÑO Y ATONTADO DELANTE DE TU CUERPO-**

Mi decisión de no ir a la famosa fiesta de Navidad que ha organizado Slughorn en el Gran Comedor me pesa más que nunca. Sigo pensando que ir hubiera sido una tontería pero hubiera sido una tontería de las que vale la pena cometer. No puedo dejar de pensar en Draco ni un solo instante. Debe estar muy guapo, y el muy cabrón debe estar aprovechándose de eso. No puedo evitar estremecerme al imaginar sus brazos rodeando otra cintura, sus manos recorriendo otra espalda y sus labios besando a otro. Oigo cristales romperse y levanto la cabeza para ver como el vaso que estaba enfrente de mí ha abandonado este mundo.

No puedo estar así, no puedo. Pero no tengo otra alternativa. No quiero que vuelva a pasar lo de Halloween. No sé que es exactamente lo que pasó ahí, porque la verdad había bebido tanto que no lo recuerdo. Pero no puede repetirse. Porque probablemente habré besado a Draco como nunca he hecho y la rabia de haber tenido esos labios para mí en algún momento me corroe. Porque de que te sirve haber tenido algo si eres incapaz de recordarlo. Además, no es sano. Draco no quiere nada conmigo.

Decido que lo mejor que puedo hacer es ir-y no beber alcohol, nada de alcohol, Harry- disfrutar de la música, de mis amigos. Pasar un rato agradable, en fin. Miro una vez más por la ventana y lo que veo bloquea mi mente. Es Draco, en los jardines, solo.

Y aunque debo de estar completamente loco por hacer lo que estoy pensando en hacer, no lo puedo evitar. Para que voy a ir a la maldita fiesta si no voy a ser capaz de pasármelo bien sin él. Una fiesta sin Draco no es una fiesta, necesito que este cerca de mí para poder disfrutar de las cosas.

Draco está exactamente donde lo vi desde la ventana de la torre. A pesar de que ha pasado poco tiempo, ha empezado a llover… y bastante.

-¿Draco?

-Potter… De-deberías estar en la fiesta, ¿no?-su voz suena más relajada de lo normal.

-No he ido, Draco. No tengo ganas.

El se ríe un poco y casi se cae al suelo. Veo tras él una botella de Whiskey de fuego semivacía y de repente entiendo muchas cosas.

-Estás borracho, Draco.

-NO demasiado, Potter. No lo suficiente, de todas formas.

-¿Ves? ¿Has dejado de tener sentido?

-Nunca lo he tenido.

Y se acerca un poco más a mí, mucho más a mí. Nuestros cuerpos casi se tocan, su respiración da de lleno en mi cara y aunque el olor a alcohol debería desagradarme no lo hace. Porque viene de Draco, y yo estoy tan colgado ya que no me importa nada más.

-O por lo menos, no cuando no estás junto a mí.

-Draco…

-Merlín, no sabes cómo me gusta oírte pronunciar mi nombre. Siempre lo he odiado pero cuando lo usas tú tiene otra dimensión diferente.

-Draco…

-Ves… suena tan bien de tu boca.

Ahora sí que estamos en contacto, y mi corazón late tan rápido que parece que va a explotar… de hecho es probable que lo haga.

-Por favor, Malfoy.

Y me besa fuerte e invasivo. Y todo ligero rastro de autocontrol que pudiera haberme quedado desaparece como por arte de magia. Solo estamos Draco y yo, besándonos nuevamente bajo la lluvia. Y ya no sé si es el primer beso, si esto es un sueño o un castigo, pero tampoco me importa. Nada importa. Solo los dedos de Draco en mi pelo y mis manos recorriendo su espalda, su cuello… todo lo que tengo a mi alcance.

Y aunque una parte de mí piensa que estoy cometiendo una estupidez, otra piensa que es lo correcto, que no debo arrepentirme. Es la principal habilidad que tiene Draco sobre mí, hacer que olvide lo que está bien y lo que está mal, hacer que nada tenga importancia, solo él junto a mí, solo sus labios en los míos y nuestros cuerpos devorándose mutuamente.

_N/A: La canción es CON TU AMOR ES SUFICIENTE de Melendi._


	10. SI NO ESTÁS

Disclaimer: _El universo y sus personajes son obra de la maravillosa JK Rowling, yo solo los utilizó para pasar un buen rato sin ánimo de lucro, por supuesto. Y la música que ha servido de inspiración tampoco es mía, sino de sus respectivos compositores/autores/cantantes._

_N/A: Espero que los capítulos subidos hasta ahora les gusten, el resto esta escrito pero me gustaría corregirlo un poquito más. Cualquier cosa que necesiten, R&R. Gracias por leer._

**-OJALA PUDIERA ODIARTE, OJALA… FUERA MÁS FACIL OLVIDARTE-**

Se acercan las Navidades, lo que habitualmente significa toneladas de diversión con los Weasleys… Pero la verdad no es algo que me apetezca mucho. Ron sigue un poco raro conmigo, Ginny no deja de acosarme y Hermione este año se irá con sus padres. Tengo la impresión de que mi mundo no hace otra cosa que desmoronarse lentamente a mí alrededor.

Todas las conversaciones del castillo se reducen al mismo tema: Julia Thompson. La acaban de encontrar en medio de un charco de sangre enorme en medio del pasillo de Encantamientos. Por suerte, los medimagos han llegado a tiempo y se pondrá bien. Pero eso no maquilla el hecho de que en Hogwarts vuelven a ser atacados alumnos inocentes. El Ministerio está tratando de inmiscuirse nuevamente y tenemos aurores patrullando por los pasillos y revisando mochilas.

Afortunadamente, ser Harry Potter me ha librado de tener que pasar por tanta revisión pero otros compañeros no han tenido tanta suerte. Especialmente los Slytherins. A pesar de todo, no puedo evitar pensar que es injusto lo que están haciendo con ellos. Especialmente, no puedo dejar de pensar en Draco. Con locura, casi. Es como un mantra en mi cabeza. _DracoDracoDracoDracoDraco._

-Harry…

Y oigo su voz, y pienso que ahora sí que estoy para que me encierren en San Mungo. Pero sin embargo, por la cara que pone Hermione deduzco que ella también lo ha visto. Y no puedo evitar que se me forme una expresión de mal humor. El muy imbécil lleva semanas ignorándome… y ahora se me acerca como si tal cosa. Cuando estoy con Hermione. Admito que el chico por lo menos ha sido listo y ha escogido un momento en el que Ron no está aquí. Probablemente las cosas podrían haberse puesto bastante feas.

-Malfoy

-¿Podemos hablar?

-No

No dejo que diga nada más. Y me doy la vuelta e intento irme. Sin embargo, no lo consigo. Porque el malnacido me agarra del brazo. Le envío una mirada de pura furia pero él ni parpadea.

-No me toques, Malfoy.

-Por favor, Harry.

Parece sincero, pero la verdad es que no me apetece oír lo que tiene que decirme. Bueno, por lo menos una parte de mí no quiere… porque hay otra que lo único que quiere es besarlo hasta que nos fundamos en una sola persona.

-Resulta que ahora al que no le apetece hablar es a mí, Malfoy.-

-Te importa dejar de comportarte como un niño malcriado, Potter.-encima, después de todo el principito de Slytherin se atreve a llamarme a mi malcriado. Si esta es su forma de arreglar las cosas, lo lleva claro.

-No sabes lo irónico que es que tú me digas eso.

-Por favor, Harry

Sigue suplicando, y me doy cuenta de que no se va a rendir. Así que me despido de Hermione y sigo a Draco hasta un aula vacía.

-¿Qué ocurre, Malfoy?

-Quiero que nos demos una oportunidad.

-¿Qué?-estoy perplejo, bueno más que eso incluso. ¿Draco quiere estar conmigo?

-Como pareja. Creo que lo que tenemos puede ser algo más que un calentón momentáneo. Al menos por mi parte, claro.

Le miro con sorpresa pero a mi pesar noto como en mis labios se ha formado una ligera sonrisa. Y él también la nota porque de repente sus ojos brillan esperanzados. Y esa simple mirada hace que mis murallas empiecen a derrumbarse.

-Pero ¿por qué ahora y no la semana pasada cuando prácticamente te perseguí por todo el castillo intentando hablar contigo?

-Me acojoné, Harry. Simple y llanamente. Esto es fuerte, ¿sabes? Pero le he estado dando vueltas al asunto, y quiero intentarlo, en serio. Pensaba esperar a después de las vacaciones… pero este lunes está siendo tan francamente horrible que quería mejorarlo de algún modo. Además yo no contaría con que tía Bella me deje vivir hasta después de las vacaciones.

Tía Bella… el monstruo ese es familia suya, es la persona con la que almorzará durante las vacaciones y la que le preguntará que tal el curso. Pero el que tengo delante es Draco, que me acaba de confesar que está asustado. Y yo también lo estoy, pero como soy el Gryffindor de la relación, me inclino hacia delante y le beso. Le beso muy suavemente. Un segundo beso maravillosamente cargado de dulzura, de futuro, de promesas.

-Pero no ahora, Potter.-dice tras separarse de mí un tanto bruscamente

-¿No querías mejorar el día?

-Quiero que estés seguro de que es lo correcto.

-Yo…

-Te entiendo, Harry. Te han hecho pasar demasiado. Te hemos hecho pasar demasiado.

-Draco, tú me importas.-La confesión se escapa de mis labios casi involuntariamente. Necesito que sepa que me da igual todo, que aunque tenga algunas dudas… lo que siento por él no tiene nada que ver con su familia.

-Lo sé. Y créeme, tú a mi también. Más de lo que puedas imaginarte.

Suena terriblemente sincero pero se da la vuelta sin decir más. Llega hasta la puerta y se gira hacia mí.

-Potter… nos vemos el día que regresemos de Navidades en la Sala de los Menesteres a medianoche. Y ahí necesitaré una respuesta.

-La tendrás, Draco.-_Ya la tienes_ . La respuesta siempre será sí, no tengo más opciones. No puedo odiarle, no puedo olvidarle. Siempre, siempre, siempre contestaré que sí.

_N/A: La canción es SI NO ESTÁS de El sueño de Morfeo._


End file.
